1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endless print belt for rotary stamp of which a plurality of print sections are spaced out between each other and disposed on the surface of an endless print belt with at least a front surface of the print section being formed of porous material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The endless print belt for rotary stamp of which a plurality of print sections are spaced out between each other and are disposed on the surface of the print belt main body with at least the front print surface of which is formed of porous material has been widely used for rotary stamps which can simply print a date, or a date with company's name, department name and the like all on a master stamp at the same time (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
However, if the thickness of the spaced-out part between the print sections of the endless print belt for intensifying the strength is increased in the endless print belt for rotary stamp as described in the patent documents 1 and 2, the user cannot feel that a portion having each print section has passed the bridge part of the rotary stamp frame, when the user operates the rotary stamp after changing the print face and thus the user needs to confirm by sight and each time that the print face has been changed, thereby making the operation for changing the print face problematic and troublesome.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication 1999-129595    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication 1999-129596